A Garota Ruiva
by Keka Snape
Summary: Quando Draco se vê obrigado a mudar para uma cidade da qual ele não gostava, acaba por encontrar uma pessoa que ele gostava menos ainda. Bom, pelo menos ele achava que ele gostava menos ainda...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1- Uma pessoinha para Draco amar

Sim. Draco amou alguém. Alguém além de si mesmo. Meio difícil de acreditar, mas ele amou, e amou sinceramente. O nome dessa bruxa que conquistou o coração de Draco Malfoy era Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.

O casamento de Draco e Pansy tinha sido arranjado, mas a convivência com ela fez Draco perceber o quanto eles tinham em comum, e ele se apaixonou por ela. Ela também o amava, e esse amor gerou um fruto: Anne, uma menina linda, lourinha dos olhos azuis e muito branca, que Pansy não viveu para conhecer.

O parto tinha sido muito complicado e Pansy morrera sem poder olhar para o rostinho de sua filha. Draco não se lembrara de já ter sofrido tanto quanto sofreu com a morte da primeira mulher. Sim, _primeira_ mulher.

Para compensar enfiou a cara no trabalho no ministério, deixando sua filha completamente de lado, mas andava tão perturbado que, em um surto, esbofeteou a cara do ministro, e, com isso, conseguira uma bela d'uma demissão.

- Ótimo – ele gritou – Como se eu precisasse disso pra viver.

Limpou seu escritório e saiu do Ministério, jurando nunca mais pôr os pés ali. Chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi demitir a babá. A segunda coisa que fez foi ir para o quarto de sua filha.

- Oi Anne – ele disse olhando para a pequena – O papai foi demitido hoje sabia? Não que isso seja ruim pra você, quero dizer, não tenho sido um bom pai ultimamente, e por ultimamente entenda desde que você nasceu. É só que... Sua mãe – ele disse deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos – foi a única pessoa que eu amei nesses meus trinta anos de vida, e agora... – ele disse deixando escorrer outra lágrima – ela se foi e deixou um grande vazio na minha vida... E, pra completar, eu perco meu trabalho no Ministério, que era algo que eu realmente amava... E quando eu tento pensar em uma saída eu só consigo pensar em sua mãe... Se ela estivesse aqui... – Draco não conseguia falar – Você quer ver como ela era? – disse mostrando à criança uma foto de Pansy – Linda não era? Quer ficar com a foto? Tenho milhares delas – ele disse pendurando a foto no móbile da criança – Sabe filha... Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando agora: "_Quem ele pensa que é pra me desprezar e agora vir com esse chorinho achando que vai me conquistar?"_, mas você é minha filha e eu amo você mais que tudo na minha vida... E a idéia de pensar que você é um pedacinho da sua mãe... – ele disse pegando a criança nos braços – Eu vou ser o melhor pai do mundo pra você... O melhor... Ele disse beijando a cabecinha da filha. Mas agora – ele disse colocando a criança de volta no berço e enxugando as lágrimas – Nós temos que pensar na nossa mudança. Sim, mudança. Você não acha que nós vamos morar sozinhos nessa casa grande desse jeito ainda por cima sem uma renda fixa pra pagar as despesas não é? É meu anjinho, os bons tempos acabaram.

Dois dias depois Draco já tinha vendido a casa e estava de mudança com a filha para uma cidadezinha chamada Spellville, que ficava não muito distante de Londres.

- Bom amor – disse Draco para a filha – diga adeus à sua primeira casa – ele disse colocando-a na cadeirinha do carro. Vamos, vamos embora, vamos deixar essa vida de cidade grande.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – A vida de Gina

Nesse mesmo tempo em que Draco se casara e tivera uma filha, Gina formara-se como professora de uma escola para bruxos de primeira à quarta série.

Decidira ser independente. Tinha alguns casos, mas nenhum namorado sério, e estava estudando Transfiguração para, futuramente, dar aula em Hogwarts, como sempre fora seu sonho.

Tivera um caso rápido com Harry, o que resultara em um clima estranho entre os dois quando terminaram.

Morava sozinha. Claro que sempre tinha visitas de seus irmãos, seus pais, seus sobrinhos, seu afilhado Fred, filho de Rony e Hermione, que por sinal nascera na mesma época em que Anne nascera, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ela, apesar de estar feliz com sua vida, sentia falta de alguém para conversar diariamente sobre tudo. Alguém com quem realmente pudesse contar pra tudo. Estava cansada de namorar homens imprestáveis ou ter casos com os pais de seus alunos, que, na maioria das vezes eram casados.

- Não foi a vida que eu sonhei pra mim – disse jogando-se em sua cama depois de uma longa reunião na escola.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho de um carro que parara na casa ao lado da sua. Olhou, era um homem com um bebê. Não se deu ao trabalho de descer para dar as boas vindas e saber quem era seu novo vizinho.

- Será que ele é viúvo? Não estou vendo a mulher. Ah, que seja.

E passou-se muito tempo, mas precisamente sete anos, sem que Gina tivesse a mínima curiosidade de saber quem era esse homem. De vez em quando ela o via pela janela brincando com sua filha. Devia ter por volta de seus quarenta anos, pensando que ela, Gina, tinha trinta e seis.

- Ele é um pai carinhoso – disse Gina vendo-o brincar com a garotinha loura.

- Anda Anne... Pega a bola...

- Papai – disse Anne – Deixa eu dormir na casa da Sophie hoje?

- Ah filha... Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre isso, eu...

- Papai... Você nunca me deixou dormir fora.

- Você é muito criança ainda.

- Tenho sete anos.

- Sim, sete anos, é uma menininha. Minha menininha linda – ele disse beijando o rosto da garota.

- Mas eu já vou pra primeira série. Sou grande.

- Ah sim, é muito grande.

- Sou sim, mas você não me deixa fazer as coisas. A Sophie já tem até uma vassoura.

- Lá vem você com essa história de ser jogadora de quadribol de novo.

- Quando eu tiver em Hogwarts eu vou ser.

- Sim, quando você tiver em Hogwarts vai ser apanhadora da Sonserina como o papai foi, mas ainda é muito cedo pra pensar nisso.

- Ah pai... – disse a garota entrando em casa.

- Anne – disse o homem parecendo cansado de conversar sobre isso com a filha – Ah meu amor, queria que você tivesse aqui pra me ajudar – disse entrando em casa.

- Apanhador as Sonserina? Louro desse jeito? Será que... Não, acho que não. Afinal, o que Draco Malfoy estaria fazendo em Spellville? – disse Gina indo aprontar-se para sair com seu novo namorado, Ashton.

A campainha tocou.

- Oi amor – disse Gina abrindo a porta e dando um selinho em Ashton.

- Está linda.

- Obrigada.

Na mesma hora em que Gina estava saindo com Ashton seu vizinho também estava saindo.

- Olá – ele disse cumprimentando Gina pela primeira vez em sete anos, desde que se mudara para ali.

- Boa tarde – disse Gina. "_Engraçado_ – pensou – _eu o conheço de algum lugar. Deus, será que é ele mesmo?"_

_­_- Vamos Gina – disse Ashton.

- Gina? – disse Draco para si mesmo depois que os dois saíram – Gina, ruiva... Será que é...? Não, acho que não.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3- Anne Malfoy.

As férias finalmente chegaram ao fim. Anne tinha esperado por isso desde sempre: o dia em que entraria na escola. Draco estava inquieto. Sempre mantivera a filha debaixo das asas. Tinha até optado por alfabetizá-la ele mesmo ao invés de mandá-la para o pré-primário. Claro que ele trabalhava, não podia viver somente da herança do pai, que não era pouca, mas também não era tanta, já que o Ministério tomara grande parte da fortuna dos Malfoy depois que Voldemort fora derrotado, mas enquanto estava no trabalho ele a deixava sob a guarda de uma vizinha velhinha que tinha milhares de gatos, a Sra. Hudson. Mas agora era diferente. Anne ia para a escola. Ia fazer amigos que iriam influenciá-la. Ela estava virando uma mocinha, logo seria uma adolescente que transaria como uma louca e engravidaria e... "_Merlin, estou ficando louco_ – ele pensou – _é só uma escola"._

- Vamos papai, vamos nos atrasar.

- Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

Draco dirigiu todo o caminho sem dizer uma palavra, o que só foi fazer quando chegaram à escola. Ele ajoelhou-se na frente da filha e disse:

- Ótimo, agora me escute, nada de se deixar influenciar, nada de contatos com pessoas, principalmente meninos, mais velhos que você, nada de...

- Papai... Eu estou bem.

- É, eu sei. Eu é que não estou.

- Anne, Anne...

- Sophie... Dá pra acreditar? Nosso primeiro dia de aula.

- Eu sei...

- Tchau papai – ela disse dando um beijo em Draco.

- Tenha uma boa aula filha. – ele disse levantando-se e saindo.

Os alunos ainda tiveram uns quinze minutos antes das aulas começarem para poderem se conhecer. Anne conheceu um menino que viria a ser seu melhor amigo, Joseph Watts. Conversaram um pouco e depois entraram na sala.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Gina Weasley – disse Gina entrando na sala e sentando-se à sua mesa. Deu uma olhada em sua nova turma e, quando bateu os olhos na menina lourinha de olhos azuis reconheceu-a imediatamente como sendo sua vizinha, a menininha que pensara ser filha de... – Anne Malfoy – disse Gina começando a chamada – Anne... Malfoy? Anne, como é o nome do seu pai?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy? – disse Gina entre espantada e "eu sabia".

- Sim senhorita.

- Ora, quem diria?

- Conhece ele?

- Sim, eu o conheço, mas peço que não fale nada sobre mim.

- Sim senhorita.

- Bom, vamos continuar. Bernard Falls...

- Bom gente, eu não vou passar dever de casa hoje, mas não se acostumem, eu não costumo ser boazinha assim sempre. Estão dispensados por hoje. Menos você Anne – disse vendo que a garota já estava quase na porta da sala – Preciso lhe pedir um favor.

- Gente, me esperem lá fora – disse para Sophie e Joseph.

- Anne, preciso que entregue isso ao seu pai, mas sem dizer meu nome a ele. Pode fazer isso?

- Posso – disse Anne olhando curiosamente para o papel.

- Não precisa ficar curiosa assim. Pode ler se você quiser, é só um pedido de reunião com ele.

- Reunião? Mas o que eu fiz, eu...?

- Não querida, você não fez nada. Você é uma menina de ouro – disse Gina beijando a cabeça da garota – Diga à seu pai que se for possível o espero ainda hoje.

- Sim senhorita.

- Mas que formalidade é essa? Pode me chamar de você. Todos os meus alunas me chamam de você e me tratam pelo nome. Agora anda, vai brincar com seus amiguinhos.

Mas Anne não teve tempo de brincar, porque quando saiu da escola seu pai já estava na porta.

- Sophie me disse que a professora prendeu você na sala – disse Draco desconfiado.

- Ela pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso.

- Um pedido de reunião – disse Draco lendo o papel – Anne, o que foi que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Bom, vá brincar um pouco com seus amiguinhos, vou lá falar com essa professora agora mesmo.

Draco chegou à sala e a porta estava semi-aberta. Ele bateu três vezes antes de entrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4- Reencontro

- Ah, sim, Sr. Malfoy.

- A senhorita... Não é minha vizinha?

- Sim... Eu tenho reparado muito em Anne desde bem antes de ela ser minha aluna. É uma menina de ouro, muito bem criada.

- Obrigado. Mas por que me chamou aqui então?

- Na verdade eu chamo os pais de todos os meus alunos no início do ano para conversar. Acontece que Anne é a primeira da chamada, nada de mais.

- Ah, sim.

- E... Posso fazer algumas perguntas, você se importa?

- Se não for demorar muito...

- Ótimo... Bom, como é o seu relacionamento com sua filha?

- Eu acho que sou um pouco superprotetor. Não acho que seja bom para Anne, mas depois que a mãe dela morreu eu... Eu não sei, eu sinto que eu tenho que protegê-la de tudo para não perdê-la também... Eu amava muito a mãe dela.

- E ela sente falta de uma figura materna?

- Com certeza ela sente, mas eu não acho que eu consiga me envolver com outra pessoa... A Pansy para mim é insubstituível.

- Pansy... Parkinson?

- Sim, conheceu minha mulher?

- Conheci... Vagamente.

- Mas onde? Ela nunca veio à Spellville.

- Freqüentamos a mesma escola.

- Hogwarts.

- Sim, Hogwarts... E me lembro de você também. Eu nunca imaginaria que você pudesse realmente amar aquela cara de buldogue e se tornar um pai tão bom...

- Não se atreva a falar assim de Pansy, que você pensa que é? Espere... Eu sabia... Weasley...

- Bingo! O que é que você veio fazer aqui afinal Malfoy?

- Vim viver minha vida em paz, mas pretendo voltar para Londres se quer saber.

- De onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- Ora, por favor... E pensar que pensei que quando me formasse em Hogwarts estaria livre dos Weasley para sempre.

- E pensar que quando você se formou eu achei que nunca mais ia precisar te ver.

- Ora, não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo isso.

- Malfoy... Você amou mesmo aquela Pansy Parkinson?

- Como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida. Ela foi meu chão, e quando ela se foi – ele disse virando-se de costas para não deixar Gina ver que ele estava chorando.

- Em toda a minha vida nunca pensei que fosse ver um Malfoy chorando.

- Chorando, ora, por favor.

- É muito bonito isso Malfoy... Mostra que você também é humano – ele disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Eu era tolo naquela época Gina. Era apenas um adolescente com medo do pai. Por isso fazia tudo o que ele mandava. Mas a maturidade me fez perceber que aquele não era eu. Eu aprendi a ser marido, depois a ser pai... E eu sei ser pai apesar de nunca ter tido um.

- Eu sei que você sabe. Eu vejo todos os dias pela minha janela.

- E você? Não se casou com o Potter?

- Com Harry? Não... Tive um caso com ele, mas foi curto. Não me casei.

- Mas ainda tem tempo, é jovem.

- Tenho trinta e seis anos. Não sou mais tão jovem.

- É jovem sim, e muito bonita. Bom, Anne está lá fora, tenho que ir.

- Está bem, até mais... Malfoy – ela disse quando ele estava com a mão na maçaneta – Foi bom ter uma conversa civilizada para variar.

- Foi... – ele disse saindo da sala.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5- O incidente do chuveiro

Gina chegou em casa depois de uma longa reunião de primeiro dia de aula. Tomou banho, comeu alguma coisa, abriu o forno e viu uma torta deliciosa que tinha feito no dia anterior e que não comera. Resolveu levá-la para Draco para pedir desculpas pelas coisas que falara com ele mais cedo.

Tocou a campainha.

- Professora Weasley – disse Anne que foi quem atendeu à porta.

- Weasley? – disse Draco.

- Já falei pra me chamar de Gina – disse para Anne.

- Desculpe – disse a garotinha.

- E isso é extensivo – disse olhando para Draco.

- Entre – disse Draco.

- Eu... – disse Gina entrando – Eu só vim trazer isso – disse mostrando a torta – Eu mesma que fiz. É pra te pedir desculpas... Por todas as coisas que eu disse hoje mais cedo.

- Não precisava.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que tem alguém que está doida pra comer um pedaço – disse olhando para Anne e entregando-lhe a torta.

- Obrigada – disse a garotinha correndo para a cozinha.

- Ela é muito educadinha.

- É genético.

- Eu só não vou discordar de você porque senão terei que fazer outra torta pra me redimir depois.

Draco sorriu.

- Não quer sentar? – ele disse.

- Por que não? – ela disse sentando-se ao lado nele no sofá.

- Papai... Posso levar um pedaço para a Sophie?

- Pode, mas não demore muito.

- Está bem. – ela disse saindo com uma vasilha cheia de torta.

- Você conseguiu fazer um ótimo trabalho com ela, mesmo sem uma mulher por perto.

- É, eu sei... Eu quis que ela fosse diferente do que eu fui na minha adolescência... Espero que ela não seja influenciada em Hogwarts e se torne uma menina chatinha...

- Ela não vai se tornar.

- Você não pretende ter filhos?

- Eu queria muito, mas não acho que poderei... Você há de convir que trinta e seis anos é uma idade um pouco avançada para ter filhos.

- Não, eu não acho não.

- E você? Não quer ter mais filhos?

- Não que eu não queira, mas... Com quem eu teria filhos?

- Espere um pouco... Você nunca namorou com ninguém desde a morte de Pansy?

- Não...

- Então você não transa...

- Há sete anos.

- Não creio... Anda, tira a roupa.

- O que? – disse Malfoy totalmente envergonhado.

- Não, eu não vou deixar isso continuar... Vou fazer esse favor pra você... Você não pode ficar só por conta da sua filha, tem que cuidar de você também.

- Gina... Gina...

- Anda Malfoy... Sou uma mulher moderna, eu não confundo as coisas, será somente um favor.

Quando deram por si já estavam beijando-se e subindo as escadas arrancando um as roupas do outro. Entraram debaixo do chuveiro.

- Ual – disse Gina depois de um tempo, sentada no chão do box.

- Eu tinha até me esquecido como é bom – ele disse também sentando-se no box.

- Quer fazer de novo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas partiu pra cima dela e começou a beijá-la, mas de repente eles ouviram um barulho. A porta do banheiro fora aberta.

- Voltei papai – disse Anne sentando-se no vaso para fazer xixi.

Ela lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro.

- Eu não acredito que a gente esqueceu de trancar a porta – disse Draco.

- Essa foi por pouco – disse Gina.

Quando eles iam começar a se beijar de novo a porta fora aberta de novo e no susto Gina deu um grito.

- Papai... – disse Anne aproximando-se – Tem alguém aí com você? – Abriu a porta do box.

- Oi Anne – disse Gina com um sorriso totalmente envergonhado.

Anne deu uma risada divertida e saiu correndo do banheiro.

- Bom – disse Gina – Pelo menos ela não pirou.

- Mas ela vai me chantagear muito ainda com essa história – disse Draco com um sorriso de meia boca – Essa aí não nega a raça apesar de ter sido criada de forma diferente.

- Acho... Acho melhor eu ir embora agora...

- É... Acho que sim.

- Mas pelo menos eu consegui te ajudar uma vez.

- Ia me ajudar duas se Anne não tivesse chegado.

- É... Disse Gina rindo – Eu ia. Tchau.

- Tchau.

- Tchau Anne – disse Gina passando correndo pelo corredor.

- Tchau Gina. Tá bom papai – disse entrando no banheiro – Agora somos você e eu... Vou querer...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 – Quase como uma mãe.

Gina acordou, tomou café, trocou de roupa e saiu. Estava saindo para ir à escola na mesma hora em que Draco saía para levar Anne.

- Oi Draco.

- Oi – vamos Anne – disse para a filha que ainda estava dentro de casa.

- Espero que você não tenha tido problemas.

- Não – ele disse – Só me custou uma vassoura para ela...

- Ops...

- É... Mas não acho tão ruim. Tenho medo de ela se machucar, mas não digo que não tenho orgulho de ela querer ser apanhadora...

- Te lembra sua época...

- Sim...

- Mas nunca conseguiu derrotar o Harry.

- É sim uma frustração que eu tenho – ele disse sorrindo – Mas ele era melhor que eu. Estava no sangue dele.

- Draco? É você mesmo? Não estou te reconhecendo.

- Você prefere que eu continue te ofendendo e sendo aquele menino insuportável que eu era?

- Não, claro que não.

- Quer uma carona?

- Eu vou aceitar.

- Oi Gina – disse Anne saindo da casa – Você vai ser minha mãe?

- Anne... Proibi você de fazer essa pergunta. Desculpe Gina.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina – O que você tem que entender querida, é que eu e o seu pai somos apenas amigos.

- É... Sei... Amigos sempre transam no banheiro.

- Anne – disse Draco horrorizado. "_Onde é que a minha menininha aprendeu isso?"._

- Ora papai... Não adianta negar, eu vi – ela disse entrando no carro. Vamos.

- Mas você não vai...

- Não vou comentar com ninguém. Mas pra isso eu quero a minha vassoura – ela disse sorrindo com cara de inocente.

- Ah... Gina, isso é tão constrangedor, desculpe.

- Não é não... Só vai ser se Anne contar para algum colega e esse colega contar para os pais... Aí meu bem, pode acreditar, vai ser muito constrangedor – ela disse entrando no carro.

Foram o caminho todo sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Anne, nós vamos comprar sua vassoura depois da aula. Vou levar você ao Beco Diagonal.

- Você tá brincando não é? Beco Diagonal? Ahhh...

- Ela nunca foi ao Beco Diagonal?

- Não, nunca precisei levá-la a lugar nenhum para nada.

- A gente não vai ao Beco Diagonal só quando precisa Draco. Lá é pra se divertir também. Tem tanto tempo que não vou lá...

- Não quer ir conosco? – disse Anne.

- Ah... Anne, eu...

- Vamos Gina... Será bom ter um adulto por perto para conversar enquanto Anne se encanta com as coisas.

- Está bem.

- Ótimo... Te vejo mais tarde.

Depois da aula Draco já estava esperando as duas na porta da escola. Foram para casa e depois, usando pó de flu, ao Beco Diagonal.

Passaram o dia todo lá. Andaram por todo o local. Draco e Gina visitaram seus lugares favoritos. Depois foram comprar a vassoura de Anne. Por último tomaram sorvete e voltaram para casa.

- Foi um dia ótimo, obrigada – disse Gina.

- Você não tem que agradecer. Eu também me diverti muito – disse Draco.

Anne abriu a boca.

- É – disse Gina – Está ficando tarde. É melhor que eu vá. Olha só mocinha, não vou olhar quem fez o dever amanhã só por sua causa... Mas não conte pra ninguém – disse Gina piscando um olho.

- Vem cá filha – disse Draco pegando a filha no colo e deitando a cabeça dela em seu ombro – Tivemos um dia cheio, não foi? – ele disse beijando a cabeça da filha – Vai aceitar uma carona amanhã também?

- Não quero incomodar.

- Incomodar? Essa é boa, você mora do lado da minha casa e vai para o mesmo lugar que eu no mesmo horário todos os dias.

- É verdade... Nesse caso... – de repente Gina arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi? – disse Draco preocupado.

- Marquei de sair com Ashton hoje... Me esqueci completamente.

- Ops...

- Merlin, ele vai me matar...

- Mas você não perece estar muito preocupada.

- Eu não estou – ela disse abrindo a porta – Até amanhã Draco.

- Até amanhã – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ela, por algum motivo fechara os olhos.

Gina foi em direção à sua casa. Quando chegou às escadas da entrada lá estava ele, Ashton, esperando por Gina.

- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação.

- Por mais que eu queira Ash, eu não tenho.

- É isso o que eu gosto em você Gi, sua sinceridade – ele disse dando um beijo nela.

- Não está com raiva?

- Não, eu fiquei aqui te esperando só pra ver você mesmo.

- Ah Ash, me desculpe, eu...

- Shh – ele disse colocando o indicador nos lábios de Gina – Não fala nada. Amanhã eu faço questão de levar você para a escola...

- Ah... Amanhã eu... – "_Gina, o que é que você está fazendo? Vai recusar o pedido de Ashton, seu namorado, por causa de uma carona de Draco malfoy?"_ – Está bem amor. Amanhã – ela disse abrindo a boca de sono.

- O que é você tenha feito hoje deve ter sido muito cansativo. Boa noite meu bem – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa e indo embora.

- Ah Ashton – ela disse para si mesma – Quem quer que tenha feito você com certeza quebrou a forma – E entrou em casa para dormir.

Acordou no dia seguinte e fez tudo o que era de rotina. Saiu de casa pensando em Draco, e quando saiu de casa encontrou com Ashton.

- Ah... É, eu vou com você hoje...

- Tinha se esquecido?

- Tinha...

- Gina – gritou Draco de sua janela – Não quer uma carona hoje?

- Não, hoje ela vai comigo... Quem é você afinal?

- Draco Malfoy... E você é Ashton. Gina já me falou sobre você.

- Espero que bem.

- Sim, falou bem. Te vejo mais tarde Gina – Draco disse com um pouco de raiva.

- Parece ser um cara legal – disse Ash.

- Ele é – disse Gina com um certo brilho no olhar – A filha dele é minha aluna.

- Ah, sim – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro para Gina.

Ash deixou Gina na escola e foi embora bem na hora que Draco chegou com Anne.

- Oi Gina...

- Draco... Oi... – disse Gina olhando para baixo.

- Por que está olhando para o chão?

- Que? – disse Gina ficando vermelha – Por nada.

- Vai sair com Ashton hoje?

- Não. Ele tem que trabalhar.

- Anne vai dormir na casa da Sophie hoje... Pensei que talvez você quisesse me fazer companhia.

- Seria bom. Também não tenho nada para fazer.

- Está bem. Está marcado então. Até lá.

- Até – disse Gina novamente olhando para o chão. Tenho que ir agora, tchau.

Gina foi para a sala corada e não conseguiu voltar ao normal o dia todo.

- Bom gente – disse Gina ao final da aula – Quero que façam para mim os exercícios da página 35 do livro de inglês. Podem ir.

- Vamos Anne? – disse Sophie puxando a garota.

- Você não vai com o seu pai hoje? – perguntou Gina.

- Não, ele está em Londres.

- Fazendo o que?

- Não quis me contar... Tchau Gina...

- Tchau professora – disse Sophie.

- Tchau queridas. "_Fazendo o que em Londres?"_ – pensou.

Foi para casa, tomou um banho, preparou algumas aulas e foi trocar de roupa. Por algum motivo ela queria achar a roupa mais bonita do seu armário. Viu que Draco já havia chagado a algum tempo e resolveu ir.

Saiu de sua casa, atravessou a cerca e parou alguns segundos, hesitando antes de tocar a campainha. Tocou.

- Gina – disse Draco. Ele ainda estava de cabeça molhada, devia ter acabado de sair do banho.

- Por que é que você estava em Londres? – disse Gina com medo da resposta.

- Entra Gina, senta. Eu vou te explicar – ele disse deixando Gina passar e fechando a porta – A verdade é que eu nunca fui realmente feliz aqui. Eu gosto de cidade grande, de confusão.

- Você vai mudar daqui?

- Todo esse tempo eu quis isso. Fiquei procurando emprego durante esses sete anos que morei aqui, mas foi difícil encontrar já que fui demitido por esbofetear o ministro da magia.

- E quando é que você vai?

- Semana que vem.

- E Anne?

- Não contei a ela ainda.

- Ah...

- Ela vai ficar bem chateada, mas ela verá, vai ser melhor para ela. E pra mim também. Não quero ficar minha vida toda trabalhando como economista de uma empresinha de caldeirões...

- Mas você não tem nada de bom pra segurar você aqui? – disse Gina.

- Claro que eu tenho – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos da garota ruiva – Mas meu lugar não é aqui – ele disse olhando para um quadro na parede.

- Draco... O que eu posso dizer? Eu não quero que você vá... Londres é perto e tal, mas mesmo assim... Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Você é minha melhor amiga também.

- Mas se for o que você realmente quer – disse Gina levantando-se – O que é isso – disse olhando atrás de uma almofada. Um filme pornô? Draco... Não acredito, até hoje...?

- Gina, assim você me deixa constrangido.

- Eu sei que da última vez não deu certo mas agora a Anne não vai voltar. Venha.

- Gina...

- Venha... Aceite como o meu último favor a você.

- Gina...

Mas Gina foi mais rápida. Sentou-se no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado e beijou-o. Draco não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Estava beijando Gina Weasley e estava... Gostando? Sim, gostando. Não experimentava um beijo assim desde Pansy, mas a diferença é que o beijo de Gina conseguia misturar doçura, selvageria, paixão, calor, experiência e, paradoxalmente, inocência.

Draco pegou-a nos braços ainda beijando-a e subiu com ela para o quarto.

- E aí? – disse Gina olhando para ele com carinho – Foi um bom favor?

- E como foi... – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Mas eu acho que sempre dá pra tentar melhorar.

- Draco... – disse Gina fingindo espanto. Draco beijou-a novamente.

Acordaram no dia seguinte e perceberam que dormiram abraçados. Ficaram acordados, olhando-se sem dizer uma palavra durante muito tempo.

- E aí? Quando é que você vai contar para Anne?

- Sobre Londres?

- Sim.

- Hoje... Preciso que ela entenda isso e preciso prepará-la desde já.

- Espero que lá você não precise mais de seus filmes pornôs.

- Talvez eu precise – disse olhando bem nos olhos de Gina.

- E por que você precisaria – disse Gina sabendo a resposta.

- Por que? Vou te mostrar porque – ele disse preparando-se para beijar Gina.

- Papai – Anne gritou lá embaixo – Cheguei.

- Ah não – disse Draco – Nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer de novo. Vem – disse puxando Gina – Entra aí – ele disse colocando-a dentro de seu armário.

- Eu to pelada – ela disse envergonhada.

- Toma o lençol, mas não saia daí até eu dizer que é seguro – disse colocando sua samba canção e indo para a cama bem na hora em que Anne entrou no quarto.

- Ainda dormindo papai?

- Não meu amor, só pensando... Como foi na casa da Sophie?

- Muito legal.

- Você pode vir visitá-la sempre que puder.

- Como assim _vir_ visitá-la?

- Nós vamos nos mudar.

- Mudar? Mas pra onde? Essa casa é tão boa.

- Não para outra casa filha. Nós vamos para Londres.

- O que? – disse Anne baixinho – O que? – gritou – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, você não pode... Minha vida está toda aqui.

- Mas a minha não.

- Como não? Você tem um emprego, uma vida... Uma namorada.

- Do que é que você está falando Anne?

- Acha que eu não vejo como você olha para Gina? Acha que eu não percebo o quanto gosta dela? Eu sempre soube que você queria voltar para Londres, mas eu tinha esperanças de que ela fizesse você mudar de idéia.

- Filha, você está entendendo tudo errado. Gina é minha amiga.

- Sua amiga... Você sabe que não tem amigos em Londres... Papai, nós não podemos ir.

- Meu amor, você vai amar Londres... Nós vamos poder ir ao Beco Diagonal todos os dias.

- Eu não quero. Se for pra poder ficar aqui e continuar vivendo minha vida eu prefiro não ir ao Beco Diagonal nunca mais. Eu te odeio por estar acabando com a minha vida – gritou saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Gina saiu do armário.

- Draco – disse Gina sentando-se na cama.

- Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse me dizer que me odeia – ele disse olhando para baixo. Gina percebera que ele estava chorando.

- Draco... – ela disse abraçando-o.

- Minha filha disse que me odeia. Você não tem nem idéia de como isso dói.

- Ela não falou de verdade. Está muito nervosa, isso faz com que fale coisas.

- Como se não bastasse essa vida parada que eu odeio, minha filha me diz isso...

- Pára com isso Draco – disse Gina se irritando – Você não entende? Você pensa que não tem nada, mas na verdade tem tudo. Tem uma vida que odeia, mas que na verdade é ótima, tem uma filha linda que te ama... O que mais você pode querer?

- Você, Gina, é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter... E é quase como uma mãe para minha filha, mas já está decidido, eu vou.

- Vai voltar pra me visitar?

- Sempre – ele disse olhando bem nos olhos dela.

- É melhor que eu me vista.

- Sim – Draco disse enxugando os olhos.

Ficou olhando para ela enquanto se vestia. Que corpo ela tinha. Ele a tivera em seus braços e agora era como se ele não pudesse mais soltá-la. Mas ele não podia dizer isso a ela, ela riria dele.

- Bom, tchau...

- Acho que é melhor você aparatar. Do contrário Anne pode ver você.

- Sim, tchau – ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 – Eu tinha tudo e não sabia.

Já estava no dia. Gina estava ajudando Draco a terminar de empacotar as coisas. Ele colocara a casa à venda e vendera rapidinho. Anne estava desolada. Todos os seus amiguinhos estavam lá para se despedir dela.

- Tchau Anne – disse Sophie – Você sempre vai ser minha melhor amiga.

- Quando meu porquinho estiver cheio eu quebro e volto pra cá, juro.

- Que amor – disse Gina que ouvir a garota.

- E você Gina? Também sempre vai ser minha melhor amiga?

- Você vai se esquecer de vir me visitar?

- Nunca – ele disse acariciando os cabelos da ruiva, como gostava de fazer

- Então não vejo por que não.

- Vamos Anne. Eu vou sentir saudades Gina.

- Mas mesmo assim vai ser feliz. Está fazendo o que acha melhor para você e sua filha.

- Espero que eu esteja certo.

- Tchau.

- Tchau – disse entrando no carro e indo.

Passou-se um mês. Nesse meio tempo Gina recebeu milhares de cartas de Anne, todas muito amorosas, mas recebera apenas algumas de Draco, que sempre era muito vago e se dizia muito ocupado.

Gina terminara com Ashton. Quando dormira com Draco esquecera-se completamente que tinha um namorado, e foi assim que viu que ela não gostava nada dele.

Gina estava dando aula, o lugar de Anne vazio como sempre, mas não por muito tempo.

- Gina – disse uma vozinha à porta – Sei que estou atrasada, mas posso entrar?

- Anne?

- Anne – gritaram todos os alunos da sala, correndo para ela.

- Como assim você está atrasada? Por que está de mochila?

- Nós voltamos... Meu pai tá lá fora te esperando. Corre lá – ela disse sabendo exatamente o motivo da espera de Draco.

Gina saiu correndo. Parou na porta da escola quando viu Draco encostado em seu carro com um buquê de rosas vermelhas tão grande que quase lhe cobria o rosto. Gina correu para ele.

- Draco – ela disse pulando no colo dele.

- São para você.

- São lindas!! Anne me disse que vocês voltaram, mas acho que ela deve estar se iludindo.

- Não, ela está certa.

- O quê?

- Gina... É difícil pra mim, eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Isso o que?

- Uma declaração de amor.

- O que? – disse com os olhos enchendo-se d'água.

- Eu voltei Gina... Porque eu percebi que você estava certa. Eu achava que não tinha nada, mas tinha tudo. Uma filha linda, uma vida ótima... Alguém que eu amava...

Gina deixou escorrer a primeira lágrima.

- Esse mês foi o mais difícil de toda a minha vida. Eu achei que estava louco por odiar a vida em Londres, mas eu percebi que eu não odiava a vida em Londres, eu simplesmente gostava mais da vida aqui, porque aqui eu tinha você. Eu amo você Gina. Eu não sei se você me ama, mas se você deixar eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer você sentir um milésimo do que eu sinto por você, porque eu sei que isso já é muito. Estar com você é tão maravilhoso que eu quero fazer isso durante cada segundo do resto da minha vida. Você é linda, você é meiga, ama minha filha como se fosse sua, você é perfeita, você me completa. Me deixa tentar fazer você feliz?

- Você não precisa tentar Draco, você me faz feliz como você nunca poderia imaginar. Eu também amo você - ela disse rindo, porém também chorando.

E eles se beijaram. Esse foi o primeiro beijo que realmente deram com amor. O primeiro de muitos que viriam para o resto de suas vidas.

Um tempo depois Draco pediu Gina em casamento. Ela aceitou, eles se casaram e Gina ficou grávida depois de um tempo, mesmo tendo 36 anos. Nasceu uma menina, e Gina sugeriu o nome de Pansy.

Os dois brigavam às vezes, mas nada que um toque de Draco nos cabelos da mulher não resolvesse.

Gina amou Anne como uma filha. Ajudou-a a driblar Draco com o primeiro namorado, que teve aos seus dez anos. Foi para Hogwarts e na volta quase matou o pai do coração dizendo que estava noiva.

Quando Pansy foi para Hogwarts Draco fez mil recomendações para que ela não namorasse, não pensasse em nada além dos estudos e não fizesse amizade com meninos, mas Gina tranqüilizou a filha dizendo que ela podia fazer o que quisesse.

Quando Pansy terminou Hogwarts não estava noiva, mas tinha um namorado.

Anne casou-se e teve três filhos. Um tempo depois Pansy casou-se e teve dois filhos. Draco e Gina ficaram sozinhos naquela casa grande e vazia, mas eles não se importavam, porque tinham um ao outro e teriam até o fim de seus dias, e também porque sabiam que no domingo aquilo ali estaria cheio de gente para o almoço.

Os dois ficaram juntos até o fim de seus dias, e apesar de a vida deles não ter durado infinitamente, o amor foi infinito até o fim.


End file.
